A Deadly Game
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Warning Shadilver Yaoi! dont like dont read. plan and simple. its my first so it might just suck.


I walked through the muddy ground. It splashed on my boots with every step.

The rain masked my tears. I had this problem with crying every time it rained. Seemed to be the only time I could get away with it without everyone making fun of me.

I sighed.

"What are you doing?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Sonic the hedgehog.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "Hi Sonic."

"Fine, don't answer my question." He said sitting next to me with an umbrella in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in anger.

"Geez Silver… you seem mad."

I sighed again. "It's nothing."

"Well im heading home. You wanna come along?"

I shook my head. "Unlike you, I like the rain."

Sonic hesitated with a response. "Harsh."

I got to a stance sometime later and slowly trudged home.

By the time I had gotten home, the storm had past. And the streets came to life again. I slammed my door shut, took off my boots, and turned on the radio in my bedroom.

I was a lonely Hedgehog, which I hated to admit. So I kept it to myself.

I stared out my window.

A knock came at my door.

"Great." I said. I slowly walked over to the door to see who it was. "Shit." I whispered as I opened the door. "Hi Amy."

"Hi Silver." She said in that lovey-dovey voice she always gave Sonic. "Um I just wanted to know if you-"

"No." I interrupted her.

She looked sad. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to a party." She started to cry.

I tried to make it not look as if her crying was getting to me. I gave out a puff of air. "I-I-I…okay…" I stuttered.

"Oh good. It's at my place in an hour. See you there Silver." She skipped away happily.

"Fuck my life." I said closing the door. Amy scared me, which was weird. But then again lots of people scared me.

I spent the whole time worrying about what might happen at the party. Or if I should even go. But I thought about what I would wear. So I slipped on my white shirt, black ripped pants, and my jacket.

I levitated off the ground and headed to Amy's house. I yawned as I knocked on the door.

She opened it and invited me inside. "Well, well Silver. You're bringing sexy back."

I turned and looked at her. She looked…different. Her normal dress became booty shorts and sexy tube top. She looked good.

I gulped. "You look good Amy." I said looking away from her.

"Thank you Silver. There is someone I want to introduce you to." She grabbed my hand and led me into another room. "Silver this is…"

I took a good look at him. His name was Shadow.

My eyes sparkled when I saw him. It's like I was in a movie. Time just seemed to slow down. All I could see was him. All I could hear was our hearts beating in union.

"Nice boots." Shadow laughed.

"Real men wear boots. Didn't you know that Shadow." Sonic giggled.

"Let's play truth or dare." Tails said.

"Good idea Tails." Sonic gave Tails a high-five.

We all got into a circle.

I zoned out after a while of playing and no one picking on me.

"Silver? Earth to Silver." I heard someone say.

"He's out of it." someone else said.

I shook my head. "Yeah what is it Amy."

"Truth or dare?"

"D-dare." That was the first time I had ever picked dare in my whole life.

She smiled. "I dare you to dress like a girl."

"I meant to say truth…" I gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay Silver." Blaze said getting up. She walked over to me and helped me to my feet. "I'll help you out."

"Great." I moaned.

We walked upstairs to Blaze's room. She and Amy shared a house after I went on a suicidal rampage.

I stripped myself down as Blaze looked for something to give me.

She turned around as I only had my boxers on.

She giggled. "You look so hott in you little boy shorts."

I blushed a shade of red.

Blaze handed me an outfit. "You'll look so cute in this."

"A skirt with purple lasing. A tube top purple lased shirt. And a-a thong?"

Blaze smiled. "You have to go the whole nine yards." She walked away.

"Oh fuck me." I almost yelled.

So I got dressed and headed downstairs with my new look.

Still blushing, I looked at everyone.

They all busted out in laughter, with the exception of the girls.

"You look so stupid." They laughed.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I could feel hot tears swelling in my eyes. I ran out the door crying.

I bawled into my pillow at home. I thought I looked really good. Which was a big problem. That was not normal for a guy to think that he looked good in girl's clothing.

I was deciphering on whether or not to run away. Until the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I sobbed.

I heard footsteps walking over to me. A hand came under my chin. I was soon staring into Shadow's beautiful crimson eyes. I could see the pain through his eyes.

"I'll give you something to cry about." He whispered in my ear.

He grabbed my arms and pinned me to my floor. He had a devious smile on his face.

"Sh-Shadow." I stuttered.

"Shh." He whispered.

I gulped as he moved his hand down my skirt. He massaged my dick. It felt so good, but it's not what I wanted.

Soon my skirt and thong were on the couch next to us. Shadow's dick went inside of me. I never wanted that to happen. But the more I struggled the more Shadow made me hurt.

He put his hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming out. My moans turned Shadow on. The pain was almost unbearable. Tears poured out of my eyes. I had never cried so much in one day.

It all came to an end.

"Tell anyone that I raped you. And you will die."

He left me, sitting there, helpless, in pain. I was such a whore. I found it quite odd but I kinda enjoyed the pain.

I wrapped my arms around myself and headed to me room. I was shaking in fear.

Even my cell phone startled me. I looked at the caller ID. It was Sonic.

I answered. "What is it?" I asked.

"Silver… you okay? I got kinda worried about you after you ran out of Amy's house like that."

"Im fine Sonic. Thank you for caring." I was so blaming Sonic for this.

"I sent Shadow to go look for you."

I narrowed my eyes at the phone. "Thank you Sonic." I tried very hard to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Did he stop by?" Sonic asked.

"Y-yes he d-did."

"Why are you stuttering? Did something happen?"

"Yes…but…" I wanted to tell him. But I had to heed Shadow's warning….uh…threat.

"But what Silver?"

"It's nothing. We had a chat and then he left."

"That's sounds fun. Well I have to go. Bye Silver." The cell clicked indicating that he hung up.

"Is it too much to ask for a life that is at least half normal!" I yelled at the phone as I threw it at the wall. "Oh shit." It was happening again. The reason Blaze left me. Suicidal thoughts ran through my head.

I walked up to my dresser and opened one of the drawers. I dug around through my outfits that I never really wore.

I continued to look for the thing I was looking for in the first place. I sighed happily when I found it. I pulled the razor blade out of the drawer. I gave myself a slash on each damned wrist. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of sake. I chugged that bottle down and grabbed another one.

"SILVER!" A female voice yelled.

I looked in the direction that the voice had come from.

"Blaze…? I tried to kill the pain… But I made a lot more."

Blaze ran over to me with disappointment in her eyes. "Silver what is wrong with you?"

Tears swelled in my eyes. "I was raped!" I sobbed.

Blaze gasped. "By who?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"He'll kill me." Dead giveaway…

Blaze sat me down next to her. "Tell me Silver. Or I'll have to guess."

"No Blaze."

"It was Shadow. Wasn't it?"

I looked at her. "How did you…?"

"He was the only one to leave the party." She grabbed the bottle out of my hand. "No more. We have to go talk to Mr. Shadow." She got up but I was glued to my bed.

"Did you not hear me before? You cannot tell anyone about this. He'll kill me if he finds out that I told."

"Shadow's harmless." She smiled.

Those words echoed in my ears. "I-I-I… okay." I gave a small grin. It was no use arguing with Blaze. She would always win.

So I got off my bed and we walked hand in hand over to the party. We walked inside.

As soon as I saw Shadow, I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

"Shadow can we talk to you?" Blaze called.

"Sure." he groaned.

We walked outside and into the forest were we knew no one would follow us. Hell I wouldn't even had gone. But Blaze was there so everything was alright. For the time being.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Shadow asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Well Shadow, the thing is… Silver to me something that caught my attention." Blaze said.

Shadow looked at me. "Oh did he now?"

I gulped.

"He told me that he as raped."

"And who would do something like that?"

"Stop playing the innocent one! It was you and you know it you bastard!" I growled.

Shadow's already angry eyes glared at me with hate.

"Silver really isn't one to lie. Sure he has his moments but throughout the whole time that I dated him he's never lied to me. Not once. Why start now?" Blaze made a good point.

"Well there is a reason for the breakup. Care to tell what the reason was?" Shadow was interested now.

"It was my fault really. I obtained this addition for cutting myself."

"Emo freak." Blaze whispered. She sighed. "He soon became too much for me to handle."

"And it just got worse after you left me there. Sitting in the rain." I added.

"Well im glad we had this talk." Shadow said walking away. "See you tomorrow Silver."

Blaze turned to walk away. "You coming Silver. It's dark now and we all know that you…-"

"Shut up just shut up Blaze!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't you get it? Im a dead man walking." I sobbed. "Shadow is gonna kill me."

"He's harmless." She walked away from me.

"I loved you with the fire red. Now it's turning blue…" I whispered.

I walked alone, in the dark. Noises surrounded me. I was about ready to lose my head.

Then a laugh came.

I stopped in my tracks. I was frozen in fear.

The laugh came again. But from a different direction. A stick snapped behind me.

I quickly turned around.

Shadow was standing there. "You are so dead." He growled.

I gasped as he came at me. He pinned me up against a tree. He continued to punch my face in.

I finally fell to the leafy ground. Which was still wet from the storm.

"Get up!" He growled.

I stood to my feet.

Something glistened in the moonlight. It was the blade that Shadow possessed. He gave a devilish grin and ran me through.

I held my arm to try and stop the bleeding.

I went to hit him but he moved. He sliced me again.

He was just too fast for me in my frightened stage. I continued to try my best to fight. And he continued to cut me.

I ran. Ended up tripping over a root. It made me fall to the wet ground. I tried getting up again. But I just didn't have the strength.

He flipped me over so that I was on my back instead out of on my stomach.

Look me up in a text book cuz I was history.

The blade came down fast. It pierced the ground next to me.

"Why? Why don't you just kill me and get it over with. End my life Shadow." I whined.

His lips crashed down on mine. He forced his tongue in my mouth.

That went on for awhile and I almost forgot how to breathe.

"What the hell?" A voice called.

Shadow stopped kissing me and looked at the voice. As did I.

It was Sonic.

Sonic had a gun in his hand.

"Sonic?" Shadow called.

"I just came to find you to give this back." Sonic started tearing up.

Shadow helped me to my feet.

Sonic aimed the gun at us.

"You don't even know how to work that." Shadow laughed.

"I will shoot."

Shadow pushed me out of the way.

"Shadow NO!" I yelled. I quickly got to my feet and ran.

The gun was shot off.

My blood tainted the ground.

"Silver? Why did you do that?" Sonic ran over to me dropping the gun behind him.

"I feel so cold." I gasped for air.

I watched as Shadow bent over and grasped the gun.

"Silver it'll be okay." Sonic said, trying to calm me down.

"Sonic run!" I yelled as loud as I could. Which wasn't very loud.

Sonic got up and ran for his life.

"Why are you looking out for him? He tried to kill me." Shadow argued.

"And what's your point. You tried killing me." I gasped out. Blood surged out of my mouth.

He huffed and walked away from me.

My eyes closed.

My eyes reopened. I looked around. Flowers and balloons. I was in the hospital.

"Morning Silver." I heard Sonic say.

I looked at him. "How long have I been out of it?"

"About a week." He said. "Sorry for shooting you."

The wind from the open window wiped my quills around. "It's okay Sonic."

"You sure about that?"

"Im sure." I closed my eyes. Then reopened them with a single question on my mind. "Why did you shoot me in the first place?"

"Well, im dating Shadow. And it killed me to see you two making out."

I looked sad. "Then you must know the truth."

"About what?"

"He raped me."

"Is that so…?" I heard a deeper voice called.

Sonic and I looked at the doorway. There stood Shadow.

Sonic got mad and fought for what was right. I meant more to him then I thought. But Sonic was not nearly as strong as Shadow.

Then I had an idea. I lifted my hand in the air and used my powers to lift up Shadow. But I was too weak in strength to hold him up for a long period of time.

"Put me down asshole!" Shadow yelled.

"Go suck a cock." I said. Not thinking that it might be mine.

As soon as his feet hit the ground he went after Sonic. He kicked, punched, and swore at Sonic. Some boyfriend.

Sonic seemed to be in pretty bad shape from a speedy hedgehog.

I wanted to do something to help him out. But I myself could barely move as it was.

Soon Sonic was down for the count.

And I was yet again the victim.

Shadow walked over to me, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

I shook in fear.

"You'll never learn your lesson will ya?"

The beating was brutal. But I couldn't scream.

Blaze walked in sometime after Shadow walked out. I had lost track of the time after the beating.

"Silver?" Blaze called. "Nurse? What happened in this room?"

"What are you talking about my dear?" My nurse asked.

"Look at the bed."

"Silver are you in here sweetie?" My nurse was so sweet to me.

I whimpered softly.

Blaze walked over to the bed and looked under it. "Silver, what are you doing under there? What happened?"

My eyes were wide. My heartbeat was fast just as my breathing was. "Shadow happened." I cried, crawling out form under the bed.

"What did he do to you?" she helped me to my feet.

"He beat me again." I wiped some of the blood off me.

My nurse bandaged my up and I was free to leave later that night.

Blaze walked by my side. "I miss you Silver."

"I still love you Blaze. You must know that."

"I already know."

I gave a smile and she returned it with a kiss. Nothing big, just a little kiss on the cheek.

I walked inside my house and watched her walk away. But that's not all I watched. I ended up watching every version of Romeo and Juliet that night. I fell asleep the next morning.

I awoke to thunder. "Another storm I guess." It was twelve in the afternoon but it looked like it was midnight.

I yawned and got out of bed. I was still in a lot of pain from yesterday so I walked with a limp.

Shadow popped up in little sudden visions. Which scared the living shit out of me. It happened over and over again. As if he was really there. I soon found out that he really was there.

I started my soothing bath. Bubbles were added but I added a little too much. No biggie. I Hopped in and relaxed for awhile. It was the best thing. My troubles washed away.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me. And I never like that to begin with, even when it was Blaze. I saw Shadow standing there. Before I could scream he had grabbed my head and pushed it under the water. I thrashed around.

He really was trying to kill me. I just thought he was gonna make my life a hell with the threats and beatings. But no, he was really trying to kill me.

I continued to thrash around. I got my head out of the water for about a few seconds. Just enough time to get my air into my screaming lungs.

Then I got an idea. I clenched my fist and punched.

I hit him apparently cuz I was able to get out of the bathtub.

I slipped on my boxers, little boy shorts as Blaze called them. And after slipping on my boots, I ran dripping wet out the door.

The air was cold and the ground was muddy. So much for the bath I had taken.

I levitated in the air and flew off. Bt Shadow still followed me to some extent. I saw a blue umbrella under me. I instantly knew who it was.

I swooped down and grabbed the little blue hedgehog.

"What is it Silver?" he asked clinging to me.

"Shadow." I smiled after a while of him struggling. "Don't worry. I got you."

We made it to a safe haven where we made love.


End file.
